Judgement day
by Stormthewatcher
Summary: What really happened at the end? Who's left to fight the good fight. All your favourite characters in BuffyAngel come together to take a last stand against evil. Judgement day has arrived. Who will be left standing against the forces of evil. How much do
1. LEFT BEHIND

**JUDGEMENT DAY**

**Hey'll this is a new fic. Takes place at the end of Angel season 5. Suggested pairings welcome. Major crossover with Buffyverse.**

What really happened at the end? Who's left to fight the good fight. All your favourite characters in Buffy/Angel come together to take a last stand against evil. Judgement day has arrived. Who will be left standing against the forces of evil. How much do each of them have to atone for? S/B A/B C/A and more

**Don't forget to review!**

**LEFT BEHIND**

**Recap:**

**INT. ANGEL'S OFFICE - NIGHT  
Cordelia walks into Angel's office as he puts on his blazer. **

**CORDELIA**  
Well, you made the list, gorgeous. And you needed some help.

**ANGEL**  
And you were the one that helped me.

**CORDELIA**  
I did my part.  
(sits beside Angel)

**CORDELIA**  
(looks at Angel)  
You'll win this in the end.  
(stands, steps away)  
I, uh... just wish I could be there to see it.

**ANGEL**  
What do you mean? You're not...

**CORDELIA**  
(turns to face Angel)  
I can't stay. This isn't me anymore. You can say good-bye to the gang for me, explain everything once you understand.

**ANGEL**  
That's gonna be never.  
(walks toward her)  
I need you here.

**CORDELIA**  
(with tears in her eyes)  
Don't make it hard, Angel. I'm just on a different road... and this is my off-ramp. The Powers That Be owed me one, and I didn't waste it. I got my guy back on track.

**ANGEL**  
Cordy, there's just—

**CORDELIA**  
(touches his face)  
We take what we can get, champ, and we do our best with it. I'll be seeing you.  
(smiles through her tears, turns to walk out of the office)  
(stops, turns around, walks quickly up to Angel)  
Oh, what the hell. One for the road?  
(kisses Angel, but moments later, the telephone rings)

**ANGEL**  
You know, um... I don't...I don't need to get that.

**CORDELIA**  
(tenderly straightens his tie)  
That you have to get.  
(Angel walks toward the phone)  
Oh... and you're welcome.

**ANGEL**  
(answers the phone)  
Hello. Yes, I know. She's... but that's impossible. She's standing right—  
(turns to look for Cordelia, but she's not there; he becomes visibly upset)  
I'm sorry. Yeah.  
(choking up)  
When did she die? Did she, um... she never did wake up? I see.  
(hangs up, looks out to where Cordelia was standing moments earlier)  
Thank you.

Flash next recap

**GUNN**  
Damn! How did I know the fang boys would pull through?  
(his steps become progressively less sure, weaker)  
You're lucky we're on the same side, dogs, 'cause I was on fire tonight.  
(weakly)  
My game was tight.  
(almost collapses, but Angel and Spike catch him, helping him to a box on which he can sit down)

**SPIKE**  
(looking at Gunn's wounds)  
You're supposed to wear the red stuff on the inside, Charlie boy.

**GUNN**  
(looks down at his wounds)  
Any word on Wes?

**ILLYRIA**  
(jumps down from the chain-link fence to stand behind Angel)  
Wesley's dead.  
(Angel looks heartbroken; Gunn cries; Spike hangs his head)  
I'm feeling grief for him.  
(a crowd clamors in the background)  
I can't seem to control it. I wish to do more violence.

**SPIKE**  
(the noisy crowd is getting closer)  
Well, wishes just happen to be horses today.

**ANGEL**  
Among other things.

_Angel looks at the approaching crowd. It's hundreds, if not thousands, of demons of all sorts, shapes and sizes. A huge winged dragon flies angrily toward them overhead. _

**GUNN**  
OK. You take the 30,000 on the left...

**ILLYRIA**  
You're fading. You'll last 10 minutes at best.

**GUNN**  
(stands)  
Then let's make 'em memorable.

_Angel steps forward and Spike, Gunn and Illyria follow. Spike is standing off to Angel's right side. Angel is flanked a step behind by Gunn on the right and Illyria on the left. They stare at the horde of demons approaching them in the alley. _

**SPIKE**  
In terms of a plan?

**ANGEL**  
We fight.

**SPIKE**  
Bit more specific.

**ANGEL**  
(steps forward)  
Well, personally, I kind of want to slay the dragon.  
(the demon horde attacks)  
Let's go to work.  
(swings his sword)

Fade to black.

**PROLOGUE:**

**INT. EMPTY STREET – NIGHT**

**Figures dressed in white robes have just appeared in the middle of the street.**

**WOMAN IN WHITE**

Oh crap!

(She looks down at her feet to see that she's stepped into a pile of blood)

Now that's just not right

(She looks up again to find that she is surrounded by a large hoard of demons and then sighs)

Oh joy!

**She motions to her companions, and they throw themselves into the fight. She slowly pulls down her white hood and looks up. We can clearly see the face of Cordelia Chase.**

**CORDELIA **

Where to start? (she looks around)

**Several minutes of fighting takes place and the area is almost clear of demons.**

**CORDELIA**

(turns to one of the other people in white robes)

Hope, get everyone human out of here

**HOPE**

(she glances sideways at Cordelia, while running a sword through a demon)

I don't think there are any human on our side left

**CORDELIA**

(Angrily swing her sword)

Just get our team out (she pauses) and take them to the hotel its north of here

**HOPE**

(Nods)

Will do

(She turns into the distance and shouts something)

**ACT I:**

**2. INT. HOTEL – NIGHT**

**Cordelia and Hope are standing in the lobby of the hotel. There are other people in white robes taking care of each others wounds.**

**CORDELIA**

(turns to Hope)

Who survived?

**HOPE**

(looks down, her robe is covered in blood)

I'm sorry he didn't

**CORDELIA**

(seems to be fighting back tears, but her tone is light)

I really didn't think he would. Any one else?

(she take of her own robe and rolls it into a ball and throws it on the floor)

**HOPE**

(watching Cordelia)

A person called Spike and a God named Illyria.

**CORDELIA**

Right no one I can trust (she sighs)

Where are they?

**Hope nods her head in a direction**

**CORDELIA**

Right need to go check on the troop (she laughs) can't have an army without them.

**She walks into the office that at one time used to be Wesley's and finds Spike being bandaged by a person in a white robe. Illyria is setting on a chair.**

**INT. OFFICE - NIGHT**

**CORDELIA**

Spike

**SPIKE**

Oh, Cheerleader you're alive (he flinches as they finish wrapping his wound) did any one… (He pauses)

**CORDELIA**

Nope, looks like you two are the only ones left (she smiles as the person that bandaged Spike leaves the room)

**SPIKE**

(Holding back a sob) Bloody well knew this wouldn't end well (he sniffs) well at least there at peace and all the rest of those greeting card messages. Me, I came back as a ghost

**Cordelia kneels by Spike and touches his knee**

**CORDELIA**

(staring straight into his eye)

You see we have a bit of a problem Spike

**SPIKE**

Yeah and what would that be? 'cause if this is about me biting you remember that was…

**CORDELIA**

(cuts in harshly)

Shanshu

**SPIKE**

Oh bloody hell not that bleeding prophecy again (he rolls his eyes) it's been signed away… Angel signed it

**CORDELIA**

Angel couldn't sign it away (she pauses) it was never he's

**SPIKE**

(Chokes out) What!

**CORDELIA**

Ok when I say never, I don't really mean it. It just stopped being his when you became a player

**SPIKE**

No way, now I know I joked about the prophecy being mine, but bloody hell it can't be

**CORDELIA**

(shrugs carelessly)

Well it's yours

**SPIKE**

(Acting self righteous) I don't want it

**CORDELIA**

(She pats his leg) Good because you can't have it

**SPIKE**

What! You dangle this prophecy in front of me only to say I can't have it. Now that just ain't right, in fact that just down right evil, I thought you white hats-

**CORDELIA**

Calm down Blondie… you'll get the reward just not now. You see we have a lot of work to do

**SPIKE**

Yeah?

**CORDELIA**

You see that dork of a man-pire Angel, started an apocalypse and it ain't over

**SPIKE **

(scoffs) Right and what am I suppose to do, stop it?

**CORDELIA**

Yep, you say you'll stop it and we give you the gift of life

**SPIKE**

What if I take the gift, run of to…? I don't not Spain

**CORDELIA**

Doesn't work like that Spike, your still a champion regardless of the grrness or not. You've still got things to atone for, being human doesn't change that.

**SPIKE**

I thought that was what the shanshu prophecy was all about, being human and finally being forgiven for your sins and what not.

**CORDELIA**

You still did a lot of badness when you were William the bloody. Being human doesn't erase your past.

(Going of on a tangent)

Even if you were possessed at the time…

**SPIKE**

Possessed?

**CORDELIA**

Nothing

**ILLYRIA**

(But in the conversation)

You speak of the time when you became possessed by a demon, set Angelus free, slept with his son and gave birth to the ultimate evil Jasmine

**CORDELIA**

(Annoyed) yes

**SPIKE**

So the big things up there (he point upward) have you pegged as a champion to… what earn redemption for giving birth to evil

**CORDELIA**

No. I chose to stay a higher being and fight the good fight. I mean the pay sucks but I can get a robe in any colour that's white. (she smiles, then grows serious) I made a choice Spike you need to make yours, without the help of any blonde slayers

**SPIKE**

Right, so _if _I become human… how do I help?

**CORDELIA**

You become human but with all your grrness to. Now I think about it you'll be kinda like a male slayer.

**SPIKE**

(Scoffs) what me a slayer… har, what? really?

**CORDELIA**

So you in or not Spike

**SPIKE **

Like I've got any other choice (he smirks) never really liked Spain anyway I mean all the people do all day is sleep, and with me being human and all there won't be much to do.

**CORDELIA**

Good

(she get up to leave)

**SPIKE**

Wait! You wish I was him right, Angelus. You wish you were giving him the reward

**CORDELIA**

(turns to face him)

Angel will get his reward Spike, but as much as I hate to say this you deserve this more than him. See Angel was going down a dark path;

(become enraged)

he gave up his fringin' shanshu for Christ sakes, he did evil even with the soul, that no good vampire was CEO for evil incorporated and…

(calms down)

By the end of this we will all get what we deserve

**SPIKE**

What do you mean he'll get a reward?

(Incensed)

Can't I have one bleeding thing that he doesn't, I mean first he had to take Dru and Buffy and…

**CORDELIA**

Come on now Spike (smiles) you know no one stays dead around her for long

**SPIKE **

(In defeat)

How?

**CORDELIA**

Lets just say judgment day has arrived for our resident Angel

**SPIKE**

(raises his eyebrow in interest)

Judgment day huh? Like the sound of that?

**CORDELIA**

Judgment day no joke Spike. Not when their picking apart your whole life. From not helping an old granny across the street, to a late library book.

**SPIKE**

So what, you went through the judgement day?

**CORDELIA**

We're not friends Spike I don't have to share.

(She sees his face falls and easies her tone)

Hey new broody boy, maybe throughout this journey I let you into some of my secrets.

(she walks to the door jam and turns back to Spike)

Oh and Spike your gonna have to see Buffy along this journey. But remember the mission is not all about her, it about you doing good because it's right. Not because you fell in love with a girl, or because you want redemption but because it's the right thing to do.

**SPIKE**

Right I get that, I've been doing the white hats bit for a while now luv. (softly) why did I survive?

**CORDELIA**

Seems that all that training you've been doing with she goddess over there paid off (she nods toward Illyria). Of course if could be something to do with you having a destiny to fulfil.

**ILLYRIA**

It was not training I was simply beating the crap out of the lower creature

**SPIKE**

(looks up at her)

Hey, I have you know I got in a few punches

**ILLYRIA **

(turns to Cordelia) Why is it that you have not looked at me? Is it because I wear her face?

**CORDELIA**

No it's because I know that if I had been here it would never have happened

**ILLYRIA**

You think yourself that important. You are still a worm compared to me do not fool yourself into thinking that you could have stopped me

**CORDELIA**

I never said that I could have stopped you, but I could have stopped the whole joining evil incorporated escapade.

**ILLYRIA**

Ah, I see you feel anger at yourself for not coming back sooner. When you came back the first time…

**CORDELIA**

(Sharply) how do you know I came back?

**ILLYRIA**

The shells memories are easier to access now. But you knew when you came back all this would occur. You caused your friends much pain and angry… why did you not warn them

**CORDELIA**

(Cries)I couldn't tell them everything, I told them enough. The black thorn

**ILLYRIA**

(looks disgusted)

Your tears mean nothing to me woman of higher plane, you have caused much pain and grief. You are the reason as to why the ones that I did not mind, died. Tell me why I should not kill you

**CORDELIA**

Because I can make it right… I can make you what you once were. I can return them.

**ILLYRIA**

My powers have gone for good. If they return I will be destroyed

**CORDELIA**

Not if we give you a new body

**ILLYRIA**

You cannot extract me from this body

**CORDELIA**

Sheesh what happened to believing in miracles

**ILLYRIA**

Miracles are simply act that we God's perform; you humans find strange entertainment in these acts because they are not of your understanding

**CORDELIA**

(tone tinged with anger)

Well what I'm purposing to do is not of your understanding. (she walks out of the room and shouts)

Call it a miracle if you like.

**Illyria eyes narrow at the empty door**

**ILLYRIA**

In my old day I would have killed her, by sucking out her very life force and then leaving the birds to feast on her carcus.

**SPIKE**

(struggles to pull himself on a chair)

Thanks for that very graphic imagery, not like I haven't seen enough violence to last me a life time.

(looking thoughtful)

Though in my old days I would have paid to see someone do that.

**ILLYRIA**

I do not understand? Why do you wish to become a mortal, to be a disgusting creature that is lower than the very animals you feast upon? You can do much violence in the form you are wearing than a human one.

**SPIKE**

I won't be a regularly human, I be (struggles to find the words) something more. Right now I walk between worlds; I'm just trying to find

(tone become poetic)

me a place in this proverbial world.

**ILLYRIA**

That is what human life is all about to find a place in a world that is too small. Why does it matter?

**SPIKE**

(turns to face her)

You may not feel it now, or maybe you just don't care. But being on the outside looking in is... sometimes you just long for more.

**ILLYRIA**

Does not a human form not have its limitation just as a vampire's does?

**SPIKE**

I've been a vampire all my life, I think it's time I tried out being something different.

**INT. HOTEL LOBBY - NIGHT**

**Everyone is gathered in the lobby. Cordelia is standing in front of the group.**

**HOPE**

So what's the plan?

**CORDELIA**

Were going to take out every goddam Black thorn member in existence

**SPIKE**

(holding his side)

We got them all

**CORDELIA**

Only in this plane of existence there's a whole lot more. We need to get the heart of Wolfam and Hart, we need to get to it's inner circle in another dimension.

**ILLYRIA**

What do you purpose, lower being.

**CORDELIA**

(frowns)

We going to clear out LA…

**SPIKE**

How many are left here?

**ILLYRIA**

A whole lot more than our forces can handle

**CORDELIA**

(smiles)

That's why we need an army. But first we need a lieutenant…

Fades to black

**Don't forget to review!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Don't forget to review!**


	2. MOVING ON

_**Judgement Day6X02**_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters

What really happened at the end? Who's left to fight the good fight. All your favourite characters in Buffy/Angel come together to take a last stand against evil. Judgement day has arrived. Who will be left standing against the forces of evil. How much do each of them have to atone for? S/B A/B C/A and more

**Don't forget to review!**

**MOVING ON**

**Previously on Angel:**

**INT. HOTEL OFFICE - NIGHT**

**Cordelia kneels by Spike and touches his knee**

**CORDELIA**

(staring straight into his eye)

You see we have a bit of a problem Spike

**SPIKE**

Yeah and what would that be? 'cause if this is about me biting you remember that was…

**CORDELIA**

(cuts in harshly)

Shanshu

**SPIKE**

Oh bloody hell not that bleeding prophecy again (he rolls his eyes) it's been signed away… Angel signed it

**CORDELIA**

Angel couldn't sign it away (she pauses) it was never his

**SPIKE**

(Chokes out) What!

_**Flash next recap**_

**INT. HOTEL LOBBY - NIGHT**

**Everyone is gathered in the lobby. Cordelia is standing in front of the group.**

**HOPE**

So what's the plan?

**CORDELIA**

We're going to take out every goddam Black thorn member in existence

**SPIKE**

(holding his side)

We got them all

**CORDELIA**

Only in this plane of existence, there's a whole lot more. We need to get the heart of Wolfam and Hart, we need to get to it's inner circle in another dimension.

**ILLYRIA**

What do you purpose, lower being.

**CORDELIA**

(frowns)

We're going to clear out LA…

**SPIKE**

How many are left here?

**ILLYRIA**

A whole lot more than your forces can handle

**CORDELIA**

(smiles)

That's why we need an army. But first we need a lieutenant…

**PROLOGUE:**

**INT. HOTEL ROOM- DAY – PRESENT TIME**

**SPIKE**

(pacing)

You can't be serious, I'm not a bleeding leader I'm the vampire that makes inappropriate comments in dire situations, and I'm…

**CORDELIA**

(sitting on the edge of the bed)

Your not going to be a vampire for that much longer

**SPIKE**

(stops pacing and turns to look at her)

Do you think this is a joke?

(returns to pacing)

Because I'm telling you luv' I don't like to be made a mug

**CORDELIA**

Right and that thing with Buffy was?

**SPIKE**

(stops pacing and falls into a chair)

Me and Buffy are over

**CORDELIA**

(crosses her arms over her chest and follows his movements with her eyes)

Yeah and Angel's dead. Stop living in their shadow

**SPIKE**

Look don't get me wrong, I'm down right grateful for the chance to be human, and I'll continue to be a champion but

(he pauses and feels his pocket. Looking down in frustration he realises that he's not wearing a jacket)

I need a bloody cigarette!

**CORDELIA**

(frustrated)

What's the problem Spike? You were the big bad you've lead people before

**SPIKE**

(nods)

Right, but firstly they were mindless minions and secondly I didn't really care about there well being, now did I.

(grumbles to himself)

Bleeding soul

**CORDELIA**

Look Spike I don't have all day to convince you to do this

(she stands)

You've got people that need direction

SPIKE

(clearly frustrated)

Look I can't do this!

(softer)

Find someone else

**CORDELIA**

You're a champion now Spike, wherever you go, you're gonna have people who want to follow you. And shall I tell you what, you're gonna have to lead them. So pick up your soon to be human but currently pale dead ass and get to leading.

**SPIKE**

(still grumbling)

Bloody hell, is there no way to convince you to choose someone else

**CORDELIA**

(shakes her head)

Not for the time being, there yours until further notice

**SPIKE**

(sighs)

Well then luv,

(he leans back comfortably in the chair and smirks)

I think it's about time you filled me in… on everything

**CORDELIA**

(she smiles)

I think I'll make a champion out of you yet

(she walks to the door and closes it)

**INT- ROME- APPARTMENT – DAY**

**BUFFY**

(pacing the room, with her arms crossed)

So what you're saying is that Wolfman and Hart just blew up the other day

**GILES**

(sitting on a chair facing Buffy)

Yes, surveillance pictures now show that a portal opened near it, and unleashed a large group of demons. The office itself is half destroyed.

**WILLOW**

(sitting on a chair next to Xander)

I had a group of witches check the area out

(she takes a photo out of her bag and puts it on the round table in front of her),

this is where Angel works... worked

(she uses a red pen and circles the area)

There is a strong magical boundary that is preventing demons from leaving the vicinity. However…

**BUFFY **

(stops pacing and faces Willow)

What aren't you telling me Will.

**XANDER**

(looking anywhere but at Buffy)

We've been checking up on Angel since the whole Dana issue.

**GILES**

(takes his glasses off and wipes them)

About 2 day's ago Angel and his team unleashed a full scale attack on Wolfram and Hart in a bid to eradicate them

**XANDER**

Most of the team died when fighting the senior partners- Wesley. Fred another member of the team died a while back, her body became a shell for an old God called Illyria. Cordelia... Cordelia she died about 3 months back; she too was taken over by a demon. However Illyria, Charles Gunn, Angel and Spike-

**BUFFY**

(shocked)

Spike.

(shakes her head in confusion)

But he died

**WILLOW**

(shakes her head)

We know, but something happened and Spike came back, he was fighting in the final battle with Angel.

**BUFFY**

(angry)

Were you ever gonna tell me he was alive

**XANDER**

(sadly)

As far as we know Buffy, no one survived

_Camera zooms in on Buffy angst torn face._

**INT- COFFEE SHOP- DAY – PRESENT TIME**

**Cordelia walks into a coffee shop with Hope, they are searching for someone.**

**CORDELIA**

I'm so not looking forward to this

**HOPE**

Why because he loves you or he tried to kill you?

**CORDELIA**

Because he thinks that was me

**HOPE**

Oh

**CORDELIA**

(stops and turns to face Hope)

God, there he is.

Hope leans around Cordelia and sees a boy sitting with a group of people

**HOPE**

Cute

**CORDELIA**

No, he's not cute, he's totally none attractive you got that

**HOPE**

(steps back)

So you gonna introduce me

**CORDELIA**

(upset)God yes

(turns back around and walks over to the boy)

Hi

**CONNER**

(looks up)

Huh

**INT- ROME- APPARTMENT – DAY**

**BUFFY**

(now sitting around the table)

So Angel, Spike.

**GILES**

Everyone's gone

**WILLOW**

It's not your fault Buffy, we couldn't trust them

**BUFFY**

(looks up)

Why didn't you help them sooner?

**XANDER**

We had to been sure, from our source Angel had become consumed with gaining power. By the time they fought with the senior partners it was to late

**BUFFY**

How long have you know?

**WILLOW**

(shares a look with Giles and Xander)

Since Andrew went to LA, but we only believed him when they came to Rome

**BUFFY**

They were in Rome

**GILES**

We're not sure why they came here.

**BUFFY**

(stares at Giles for a while, then coughs to clear her throat)

Right so the demons in LA

**GILES**

We'll send out a team immediately, Andrew's working on it. His already gone to Faith and Wood

**BUFFY**

No, no team yet. Only us, Faith and Wood.

**XANDER**

Don't make it person Buffy

**BUFFY**

(slams a hand on the table and stands)

It is personal. We knew Wolfman and Hart were dangerous we should have taken care of them.

**WILLOW**

Buff,

**BUFFY**

(turns to leave)

And don't think I've forgotten about you not telling me

**XANDER**

(angry)

We were protecting you!

(softens)

You said you were happy

**BUFFY**

(tears in her eyes)

I deserved to know. When you all abandoned me

(she held out a hand to stop them from interrupting me)

When you thought I was endangering lives. He was the only one to trust me

**XANDER**

He was in love with you

**BUFFY**

No! He knew I could never love him, he got that. But he trusted me, in a way you've never. He knew the sacrifice that needed to be made, he knew some where gonna die. You all thought I could save everyone

(voice breaks)

I couldn't. It was eating me up inside to make decisions about peoples lives. But I had to, I needed your support.

**WILLOW**

We're so sorry Buffy

**BUFFY**

It's ok. It was just that despite everything we went through, I trusted Spike. In the last day's he was my friend.

(chokes on the next words)

God, maybe even a best friend. I treated him like crap

**XANDER **

He tried to…

(pauses)

He hurt you

**BUFFY**

Yeah, and I did my fair share of hurting.

(turns to face Xander)

I just wanted to say thank you,

**GILES**

Well then

(stands)

Should we pack light?

**INT- COFFEE SHOP-TABLE- DAY**

**CORDELIA**

(smiles tightly)

Aren't you going to introduce us?

**CONNER**

You're alive

(he stands)

**CORDELIA**

(holds out a hand to stop him standing completely)

Sit. And yeah.

(her voice trails of)

So this is Hope

(pushes Hope forward

**HOPE**

(looks around the table)

Hi

**CONNER**

(blushing)

Em, Hi

**CORDELIA**

So I came to tell you something

**CONNER**

(sarcastically) What that you're alive?

**GIRL AT TABLE**

Conner how do you know these people.

**CONNER**

Em, met them at…

**CORDELIA**

Uni, we're students

**BOY AT TABLE**

Wow, bro you never told me that girls that look like them go to your university. I might have to visit more often.

(he looks captivatingly at Cordelia and Hope)

**CORDELIA**

(laughs)

Hi, so em Conner can we talk.

**CONNER**

Sure

(They get up and walk to another table)

Have you seen Angel yet?

**CORDELIA**

About that

(she sits in a booth)

His dead

**CONNER**

(looks shocked)

You mean…

**CORDELIA**

Dust

**CONNER**

(angrily)

I knew I should have stayed

**CORDELIA**

You would have been killed

**CONNER**

But maybe I'd have saved him in the process. So it's over.

**CORDELIA**

Not by a long shot. Still demons hanging all around Wolfram and Hart

**CONNER**

(Hastily gets up)

We need to go stop them

**CORDELIA**

(grabs his wrist and pulls him down)

Got some shaman containing the area, there on lockdown, for now.

**CONNER**

So he's dead

**CORDELIA**

(softly)

Yeah

**CONNER**

I told him, that I didn't want to get to know him. I Lied. I went back to save him 'cause I cared

**CORDELIA**

He knew, he died knowing that, which is why I'm here.

**CONNER**

And here I thought you came back to see me because of my devastatingly good looks

(Cordelia frowns)

I remember you being funnier, or maybe just easier to impress

**CORDELIA**

Look Conner…

**CONNER**

No. look, I get why you're here to tell me to get me and my family out of LA. Or either to tell me that before that wasn't you.

**CORDELIA**

It wasn't me.

**CONNER**

Yeah I know. Even when we were together it was all about him. Everything was about him… or you. You loved him, you don't love me, I get that now. But that's really why you want me to go right, because every time you see me, it'll remind you of him, the time you betrayed him.

**CORDELIA**

Conner.

(tears glisten her eyes, but her tone is laced with anger)

You don't know me, that _thing_ took over my body and mind, made me do things I _never_ would have done. So you don't get to pass judgment on me, not when you don't know the real me.

(tone softens, and she looks at him straight in the eyes)

I loved you from the first time I held you in my arms, I loved you even when you came back and tried to kill all of us. I loved you Conner. But you're right I was in love with Angel- your father. I don't want you here, because I failed him when I was too weak to fight that thing that took over me. I failed you to, and I'm not going to let anyone else down I need to protect you.

**CONNER**

(shouts)

What about what I need?

**CORDELIA**

What you need is a normal life

**CONNER**

What if that not what I want? Some people don't get normal, maybe because of what I did I…

**CORDELIA**

(cuts him off)

Oh right you definitely got the self-flagellation from you father. But look Conner you get to be happy, you get to have a chance that many people don't; you get to walk away from the darkness.

**CONNER**

But aren't I part of that darkness, born of two vampires

**CORDELIA**

Yet, completely human.

(smiles and laughs lightly)

I know what you've been through Conner, and the truth is yeah you life sucked more so than others. But you get a chance to make it right.

**CONNER**

I thought this is what I wanted, what I've always wanted.

(he looks at his brother and sister with Hope)

But it's not. I miss it Cordy, I miss the darkness and the fighting, I even miss him. I miss how he was always around in the shadows protecting me. I miss the fact that I used to go to the hotel and watch you guys, make the abnormal seem normal. I even miss his speeches about champions.

**CORDELIA**

He called you a champion

**CONNER **

Yeah, you know him and his speech's.

(he laughs)

So I figure since his no longer here I'm his replacement.

**CORDELIA**

It doesn't work like that

**CONNER **

I know, I know. But for once let me do something good for a change. I promise I'll bail as soon as it gets to deep, but I wanna help.

**CORDELIA**

When did you get so good at the talking thing?

**CONNER**

(blushes)

It seems that talking is a requirement in universities here.

**CORDELIA**

Go figure huh!

(she laughs)

You can come Conner

**CONNER**

So what do I do?

**CORDELIA**

Oh I'm not the one in charge

**INT. HOTEL LOBBEY – MIDDAY**

**SPIKE**

(walks awkwardly to the front of the group)

Right so, I'm suppose to give you guys some sort of motivational speech that will inspire you to give your lives up to the cause

(he looks up at Cordelia who smiles)

But see

(he begins to pace with his arms behind his back)

I've never been much of a thinker, more of a doer; you know the hit em until they crack kind.

(pause, and coughs)

So right, this war that we're fighting, most of you will probably die or lose some valuable body parts…

(cordelia frowns)

**ILLYRIA**

(she is standing near the wall and turns to face Hope)

I may not know much of human customs, but this is not a traditional motivational speech

**HOPE**

No, this is (hesitates) something different

**ILLYRIA**

In my day all I need to do to motivate my army is to cut out the throats of those that oppose me

(she smiles proudly)

**HOPE**

(looks shocked)

Yeah, I don't think that will inspire much trust

**ILLYRIA**

(turns her whole body to confront her)

What bigger motivator is there than fear?

**HOPE**

(looks up and watch Spike for a while and then turns to Illyria)

Love, trust, honour allegiance…

(shakes her head)

you know I'm really not sure.

**SPIKE**

(continuing his speech while pacing)

… but I've seen a lot of things in my time. I've seen a group of lil' girls grow into an army. I've seen head boys become wizards, and humans CEO of evil incorporates and…

**CORDELIA**

(hisses)

Spike!

**SPIKE**

(turns to face her)

What? I'm getting to it.

(returns to watch the crowd)

Right, bloody cheerleader made me lose my train of thought… right... where was I…ok so humans CEO of evil incorporates, ok got it. The point I'm trying to make is that we're going to get though this, you see it doesn't pay to be evil, never really wins evil does.

(he stops pacing, and reflects on his statement before he shrugs and continues to pace)

But if we try our hardest, and fight for what is right we'll beat this thing back 'cause we're all champions. Don't need the label to tell us that we are. We'll win this thing, we've gotta win it 'cause if we don't then all those who came before us never really mattered, not if were gonna let them down. An I've let down a lot of people in my time, but I figure since I'm changing everything about me, I'll change that losing streak. So what do you say?

(he stops pacing and looks at the crowd)

You wanna fight with me…

(he then walks out from the front of lobby and into the office slamming the door)

**CONNER**

_(turns to Cordelia)_

Wow, that was a good speech

**CORDELIA**

I never knew he had it in him

**INT- SOMEWHERE- PLANE – NIGHT**

**FAITH**

(sitting next to Buffy)

I can't believe his gone

**BUFFY**

I can't either

**FAITH**

I'm sorry. I know I, we didn't have what you did. But he helped me gain redemption.

**BUFFY**

(smiles)

He would be proud of you Faith

**FAITH**

(smiles back)

You think.

(pauses)

So Spike's dead, for real this time

**BUFFY**

(weakly)

Yeap

**FAITH**

I'm sorry

**BUFFY**

It's ok

(turns to look out the window)

Have I mentioned that I hate flying.

**FAITH**

What the big bad slayers', scared of heights

**BUFFY**

No, I just hate planes. Beside I remember a slayer few months back jumping at the sight of a spider

**FAITH**

Yo, that thing was big. Nothing suppose to have that many legs man.

**BUFFY**

(laughs)

Oh God! We really going to get back into the fighter thing

**FAITH**

You never really lose the desire to kick ass. Besides

(she motions to Buffy scythe)

You can slice and dice multiple way with that thing

**BUFFY**

Yeap, and man do I plan to.

**FAITH**

We'll kick ass for both of them.

**BUFFY**

(nods her head in agreement, a determined look on her face)

For Angel and Spike

**INT- HOTEL ROOM- NIGHT**

Illyria is sitting by the window looking outside, when Spike comes into the room

**SPIKE**

What you up to?

**ILLYRIA**

I am enjoying the moon

**SPIKE**

Right. So

(he takes a seat on the bed)

**ILLYRIA**

What is it that you want?

**SPIKE**

Me, want… nothing. Ok fine I was wondering what you're going to do now.

**ILLYRIA**

I do not understand

**SPIKE**

Right 'cause the reason you were helping before is because of

(he stops)

Well, Wesley and since he isn't here

**ILLYRIA**

(gets up and walks away from the window)

Your speech roused up these emotions, I wish to help defeat these black thorn members.

**SPIKE**

(smiles)

So your part of the team. Well hasn't my lil' blue one grown up

**ILLYRIA**

(frowns)

I do not find your attempts at humour funny

**SPIKE**

Cheer up pet, what would you say to usin' me as a punchin' bag

**ILLYRIA**

I would take much pleasure in doing that

**SPIKE**

(stands and pretends to blush)

You say the sweetest things

**ILLYRIA**

When you are human I will take pleasure in beating you to within an inch of your existence

**SPIKE**

(grins)

I look forward to it

(walks to the door and holds it open for her)

Illyria turns her glaze onto Spike and is about to say something when she stops and walks through the door.

**ILLYRIA**

Thank you

(she walks down the hall)

**SPIKE**

I think there's hope for you

**INT- SOMEHWHERE- NIGHT**

**A naked bloody and battered Angel is huddled on the ground in front of a panel of people in cloaks.**

**ANGEL**

(panting)

Why…why…what did…how did I…

**POWERS THAT BE **

Quiet creature your Judgment day has arrived.

**Angel looks up and sees himself on screen**

**FADES TO BLACK**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
